Untitled
by Adrian Tepes
Summary: Basically, it's the first chapter in my first story. Please, if anyone could help me come up with a proper title, it would be greatly appreciated.  Also, if anyone would help me by giving me pointers on any mistakes I have made while writing.


untitled crossover

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki woke up one day to a strange noise coming from the skies above the Hidden Leaf Village. Rushing outside, he looked up to the sky and marveled at the sight." Wha... What the hell is that?" High above the village there was a large wormhole that seemed to be an entrance into hell itself. as Naruto watched, Something seemed to fall from the strange portal and landed in the Forest of Doom training area. After rushing back inside and changing into his ninja gear, Naruto left his house and made haste to the forest. On his way there, he happened to run into Sakura. "Sakura, did you see that weird thing in the sky a few minutes ago?" "Yes, all the chunin and jonin we have on hand are rushing to the area as we speak?" she responded. "what about-" "Yes, Sai and Captain Yamato are on their way too."

As both Sakura and Naruto made their way to the forest, they noticed that many civilians were also heading to the scene. "Man, what are we gonna do if this turns out to be an invasion, these civilians may be in serious danger," said Naruto. Sakura turned her head to face him and she said " I don't think so. Whatever fell was at least the size of only one person. But, we still need to be careful, no one knows what it is yet."

When they finally reached the area where the crater was, they soon discovered that they were the first to arrive. Sakura suddenly exclaimed, "Naruto! Look, over there.." looking to where she was pointing Naruto saw what looked to be a person lying in the center of the crater. "Should we take a closer look?" asked Naruto. "I don't know... Let's wait until more people show up first," After a few minutes, more people began to show up at the site. And then, almost as if on que, Sai and Yamato appeared in front of Naruto and Sakura. "Captain!"

Yamato turns to them "It seems that this place is to be a restricted area to all but shinobi now. So... Naruto, you are on crowd control. Sakura, Sai, you two will join me to investigate exactly what or who this is," Naruto begins stuttering, "B..B..But..But why am i the only forced to crowd control duty?" Yamato turns to Naruto and calmly explains, "we need people who are capable of quick exterminating skill if this thing begins attacking, or we need a skilled medic ninja in case this is someone who was hurt in the blast," Naruto then stomped off muttering and cursing all the way. Yamato then turned to Sakura, "alright, are you ready Sakura?" she nods and the three of them make their way down to the center of the crater.

As they got closer they noticed a large sword on the ground next to the body, which was lying face-down. Yamato rushed forward and picked up the sword and threw it a good distance from the center of the crater, away from the body. "Sakura, I need you to check his vitals. Sai, i need you to sketch his face after we get him flipped over. I'll check him for more weapons," After Yamato checked the body's clothes and pockets, he only discovered a strange instrument in his inner jacket pocket. it was a revolver with two barrels and had "Blue Mary" engraved on the side. Yamato also looked around and found a broken o-katana nearby.

After gathering all the weapons and giving them to a fellow shinobi, Yamato and Sai proceeded to grab the body's shoulders and feet, "Ready?" Yamato asked while looking at Sai and Sakura. After they both nodded, Yamato gave the signal and they simultaneously flipped the body to lay on its back. as soon as Sakura saw his face she nearly her medical tools out of surprise. the body was that of a young man about her and Sai's age. but she noticed that his hair was whiter than snow. Sakura also noticed that his right arm was completely covered in bandages and wrappings. She saw the peaceful look on his face. he looked like he was only sleeping. "Sakura, check his vitals." ordered Yamato. She gave him a nod, and proceeded. she felt the young man's neck to check for a pulse. Surprisingly, there was a weak pulse. Sakura then placed her ear on the mans chest and heard very faint breathing.

"He's alive, but barely, I don't know how long he'll last,"

"I guess we'll take him to the Leaf Village Hospital," said Yamato. And with that he called down a gurney and they all placed the young man onto it and they hauled him off to the village.


End file.
